Quantitative determination of one or more analytes in biological fluids is very useful for diagnosis and treatment of electrophysiological abnormalities. For example, it is necessary to periodically measure the amount of glucose (e.g., blood glucose) in blood in order to diagnose and prevent diabetes mellitus, a chronic, lifelong condition that affects a body's ability to use energy found in food.
An operation principle of a bio sensor for measuring one or more analytes in biological fluids is mainly based on an electrochemical method. An electrochemical bio sensor is a device for measuring the amount of a measurement target material via a method of detecting an electrochemical through an enzyme reaction with the measurement target material using an enzyme electrode formed by fixing an enzyme to an electrode.
However, when such an electrochemical bio sensor is continuously used, performance of the bio sensor is degraded for various external reasons. In particular, it is difficult to ensure reproducibility in continuous measurement as various interfering substances that are present in blood or intercellular fluid are adhered to an electrode of the sensor.
Typically, in order to prevent interfering substances from being adhered to an electrode, an electrode protective layer with micro pores is used, but there is a limitation in that the electrode protective layer is not capable of preventing the penetration of interfering substances with a smaller size than the analysis target material.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.